Pink
by Kami-cute
Summary: El rubio hiperactivo y sus sentimientos. Todos pintados de un color demasiado peculiar: Rosa.


: Pink :

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** El rubio hiperactivo y sus sentimientos. Todos pintados de un color demasiado peculiar: Rosa.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. El fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** Miles de veces se me cruzó por la cabeza hacer un NaruSaku, pero nunca supe qué hacer. ¡Es tan difícil! Quería entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchachito de ojitos cielo, y terminé por darme cuenta que era más simple que hacer un SasuSaku. Naruto enamorado de Sakura. Nada más.

**Canción: **'Pink' de Aerosmith

-

-

-

**: Rosa :**

Uzumaki. Sí, sí, Naruto Uzumaki. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Sumido en sus ideas. En sus pensamientos más profundos. En pensamientos con color propio. Rosa. _Sakura-chan._

_Pink it's my new obsesion_

_Pink it's not even a question,_

_Pink, on the lips of your lover, 'cause_

_Pink is the love you discover_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. Era lo único que cruzaba su cabeza. Era una especie de obsesión que había contraído, de tan solo ver a esa muchachita alegre. Y por muchas preguntas que se hiciese, jamás llegaba a la respuesta. ¿Porqué ella?¿Porqué rosa? Rosa simplemente. Nada extraño. Rosa siempre en ella. En sus labios. En sus mejillas. Rosa era la nueva forma en que sentía amor.

_Pink as the bing on your cherry_

_Pink 'cause you are so very_

_Pink it's the color of the passion_

'_Cause today it just goes with the fashion_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. Un rosa impregnado con aroma a cerezo. Que le hacía recordar a ella. Tan dulce. Tan suave. Tan sencillo. Tan especial. Tan arrebatadoramente rosa. Lleno de pasión. Lleno de amor. Desbordante de locura por querer y ser querida. Rosa. Lo que combinaba con cualquier cosa. Con cualquier sentimiento. Lo que complementaba cada uno de los sentimientos. Solamente, rosa.

_Pink it was love at first sight_

_Pink when I turn out the light_

_Pink gets me high as a kite_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_No matter what we do…_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. Fue la primera señal que recibió para enamorarse. La primera señal al amar. Y por mucho que lo negara, no la podía olvidar. Comía un plato de ramen y algo rosa encontraba ahí. Apagaba las luces y rosa se volvía la oscuridad. Rosa. Era el color que lo hacía volar. Poder ser libre. Y no le importaba lo que hiciera. Sabía que con ella, todo estaría bien.

_Tonight you could be my flamingo_

'_Coz pink is the new kinda of lingo_

_Pink likes a deco umbrella_

_It's kink – but you don't ever tell her_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. Era importante, donde sea que estuviese. Y es que el rosa se había adherido a su hablar. _Sakura-chan aquí, Sakura-chan allá._ Rosa. Era el tipo de decoración que a él empezaba a gustarle. Para verla siempre, donde pudiera. Rosa. Era lo que le gustaba. Pero jamás se lo diría a ella.

_Pink it was at love first sight and_

_Pink when I turn out the light_

_Pink gets me high like a kite_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_No matter what we do…_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. No importaba cuanto se autocastigaba, siempre terminaba igual. Enamorado de ese color tan peculiar. Porque aunque estuviera en la completa nada y en la profunda oscuridad, siempre algo de rosa iba a encontrar. Rosa. El color que lo hacía volar. Que lograba que alto pudiera llegar. Rosa. Porque era el color de su esperanza. No importaba que fuera lo que hiciera, sabía que todo estaría bien.

_I want to be your lover_

_I wanna wrap you in rubber_

_As pink as the sheets that we lay on_

_Pink it's my favorite crayon, yeah_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. Y quería ser amante de ese color. Hacerle sentir lo que él sentía todos los días. Hacer que en ella crezca el amor. Rosa. Quería envolverla en luz. Hacerla brillar. Como la estrella que era. Como el rosa en su oscuridad. Rosa. Todo el dia veía ese color. Y lo amaba tanto. Sus sábanas ya no eran blancas, eran rosas. Para poder soñar con ella. Rosa. Y lo que escribía, la misma tinta, rosa era. Porque cada palabra que de él salía, era para ese precioso color.

_Pink it was at love first sight and_

_Pink when I turn out the light_

_Pink gets me high like a kite_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_No matter what we do…_

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa. Lo primero que despertó su amor. Lo primero que hizo latir su corazón. Rosa. Era lo único que brillaba en su oscuridad. En medio de su soledad. Rosa. Lo que lo hacía flotar. Llegar más allá. Rosa. Lo que le daba esperanza, fortaleza para seguir en pie. Porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien. Rosa. Rosa, otra vez.

- **Si supieras cuanto te amo, Sakura-chan.**

**Owari**


End file.
